vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night After
Title: '''The Night After ]] '''Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location:'' Elizabeth and Hather's Bedroom - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch'' LOG BEGINS Heather is in the shower, letting the heat of the water wash away her dirt, and some of the pain in her stomach. She is also using the time alone, not knowing where Elizabeth is, to think about the sudden changes is her beloved. She is unsure weither to be scared for Elizabeth's future and lifespan, or if she should be excited to learn what makes the new Elizabeth happy, and what new spots she can find. Elizabeth Maxwell showers in another bathroom quickly, walking back to the bedroom with a towel, and toweling herself down once she gets in there, relaxing and settling onto the bed. She runs her hands idly over her body, still in the process of getting used to the changes in it, looking up though and generally enjoying. She puts a fan on in the room to give herself some cool air, and settles into the bed unclothed, two parts of her new body reacting immediately to the breeze on them. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, her fear and excitement warring with each other, as she shuts off the water. She towels herself dry, careful not to wrench her stomach too hard. After she finishes, she wraps her hair in a towel, and walks naked, back into the bedroom. Upon entering, she almost lets out a scream, and starts to cover her body, before her mind catches back up with the change in Elizabeth's appearance, that she still hasn't gotten used to. Softly, she say to Elizabeth, 'Uh... sorry." Elizabeth Maxwell jumps quickly at the reaction, though she blushes and smiles, and laughs just a little afterwards. She pats the spot on the bed next to her then. "I didn't mean to startle you... I know seeing me this way will take getting used to. Sorry." (That's an understatement....), Heather thinks to herself. She returns the smile, letting her hands drop back down to her sides, from where they started to go. "I *will* get used it to it, Liz'beth. It will just take some time." She moves over to Elizabeth, slowly, so as not to cause herself further pain, and slowly settles down on the bed, next to her. "I promise to try not to jump out of my skin, when I see you, though." Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little at that. "Well, I'd rather you be jumping me when you see me like this, rather than jumping out of your own skin, but you're still too hurt for that at the moment." She sighs at that, and scoots over a bit as you settle on the bed, wrapping herself around and snuggling very gently. Heather O'Leary leans into her newly-aged Elizabeth, "I'd rather not see either of us get hurt, cause jumping you, or jumping out of my skin would cause one, or both, of us some pain." She tries to keep her tone light, but it is likely, with how ell they know each other, a touch of her concern might show through. Elizabeth Maxwell awws at that. "I'd think you'd be gentle about jumping me, getting ready for all the things that come after it." She winks a little then, leaning in to offer a kiss, and pressing her front in some to you as she does it. "One upside to all this is that I don't look too young for you anymore. There were some who aimed thoughts at least related to implied cradle robbing. Not in camp, but... since I looked like a younger teenager before..." "But at...." Heather pauses, than says, "I don't care what others think. I never had, or I wouldn't have allowed anyone to find out." Yeah, like that is possible? Heather sighs, and lets a tenative hand reach out, and touch Elizabeth's new shoulders, as if almost afraid Elizabeth might break. When she figures out, rather quickly, that it is not the case, she pulls Elizbeth to her, wrapping both arms around her, and whispers in her ear, "IF this ever happens again, and you disappear for a few days, I will be very unhappy that you didn't warn me about it. No more unannounced changes, got it, love?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little at that, leaning into the touch, and snuggling in at the wrap around, wrapping her own arms around in response. "I'm sorry about that honey, I really am. I never meant to go away and leave you wondering where I was. Please remember though, I'm not... entirely in a right mental state when that's happening. Imagine having something in the back of your head pushing you to do something however much you don't want to. It pushes at me when that happens wo slip off. I tried to give you some warning..." Heather O'Leary looks confused, "You did?" She frowns in thought, trying to think back on the days leading up to Elizabeth's dissapearence, and comes up blank. Nothing she saw, or heard, or at least that she can recall, indicated a disappearence. "I must have missed the warning...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and looks down. "when I told you I'd always come back no matter what happened? That's... kinda what I meant. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear... basic instinct basically will push to be alone at that point, because it's a vulnerable point." Heather O'Leary nods, ever so slightly, and says simply, "I get it. I do.... It's just... I wish I could have been with you..." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles softly. "I know. I can at least show you where it happened, if you'd like? I remember where I came back from, so could find it again. And..." She looks down a moment. "I need to get my phone from there. I tried to hold onto myself last time at /least/ enough to get my phone recording it for Julie... Dr. Hannanfield might want to see it as well, as part of talking to others there about figring out if it'll happen again, and if so how to stop it. I don't want to die of old age before I'm 20..." Heather O'Leary shudders, "Please.... no...." It will be obvious by the flash of understanding and fear, and perhaps a little surprise, in her eyes, that this is exactly what Heather has been concerned with. She is afraid that Elizabeth will just keep changing, until her body cannot take it any longer, and gives out. A few tears run down her face, and she pulls Elizabeth to her tightly, possessively. Almost like she will not let go. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs very tightly. "I'll figure it out somehow, or the ones in New York can help me, and maybe Angelica. There has to be a way to stop it..." She shakes her head. "I don't even know that it'll happen again. And the change was a /lot/ less pronounced this time..." She ponders. "So it might be slowing down on its own as well." She snuggles softly and kisses tenderly, moving to wipe the tears with a tissue from the side of the bed. "Please don't worry so much?" "I.... I'll try." is all Heather seems to be able to promise about worrying. "I *know* you can handle yourself in most combat situations, but this? This is something neither of us can control..." SHe takes a deep breath, and tries to sound hopeful, "Do you think the scientist, with or without Angela, could really figure something out? You are a...." She pauses as her phone rings, and glances towards the phone. She'll just let it ring, and see if there is a voicemail left for her, later. She shrugs, and tries to pick up her train of thought, ".... You are a completely new species, love. Beyond anything our science could have concieved of..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and looks down. "I know if I put myself to it I can figure it out. Because there aren't any viable alternatives other than myself, angel, and New York. The only one who'd know more would lock me up as a prisoner in a moment and I'd never see you again. So as I say. I'll figure it out. Myself, if I need to." Heather O'Leary says softly, "*You* I believe in." She finally relaxes a little, and the last tear rolls down her check. She turns, pulls Liz towards her, and lets her face nuzzle Elizabeth's neck. "If you say you will figure it out, justtell me how I can help." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "I'll figure out how you can help, and let you know. For now, well, it took quite a while for it to happen again, so we have time for you to just enjoy the new look of your girlfriend, I'd hope?" She smiles. "You want to see where it happened, though? If we're still on the ranch, if I vanished it could be one of the places for you to look." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Later." She lets her hands move along Elizabeth's body, just feeling all the changes she will have to get used to. The new curves, the new places that might make Elizabeth gasp, "For now... I want to enjoy my new looking girlfriend...." Back Category:RATED-R Category:Log